Full Moon's Side Effects
by Kataangfan001
Summary: Katara and Aang get lost in the forest while looking for supplies. And Aang forgets that tonight's the full moon...


I plan on this one being a one-shot, but who knows. It might expand into a chapter story if any of you gives me some good ideas. Please review. It makes Aang horny.

* * *

It was close to 8 or 9 at night and Sokka told Aang and Katara to go find some food but to hurry back because it looked like there was a storm coming. Aang then spots a baby moose lion and decides to try and catch it. Aang runs into the woods and Katara runs in after him. After a while he stopped chasing it and they both looked around.

"Aang, I think we're lost," Katara said getting worried.

"Oh we're not lost, I just forgot which way camp was," Aang said trying not to sound too stupid.

"That's what lost means Aang," Katara said, annoyed at him. "You just had to chase that moose lion didn't you?" Katara said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, it was just too cute to just let it walk away," Aang said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well we need to find our way back to camp, it's starting to get cold and I think I feel some ran starting to come down," Katara said looking up at the darkened sky.

They both decided to head north but they just kept walking farther into the woods. The temperature was staring to drop rapidly and it seemed the farther they walked, the colder it got. So they finally decided to stop and make a fire before they froze to death.

After the fire was started Aang made two earth tents so they would be warmer when they slept.

Aang had been dating Katara for two years, ever since the war ended, but they still hadn't ever slept together. Every time they set up camp when it was just Katara and Aang, he always wanted to make just one tent. But he could wait a while longer.

"There, the tents are set up and the fire is started," Aang said as he started to sit down across from Katara.

"Thanks Aang," she said as she hugged her legs, trying to keep warm.

"Are you cold?" Aang said as he stood up.

"A little, but I'll be fine," Katara said in a worried tone.

Aang got up and sat down by her, hugging her to give her some body heat.

"Is that better?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Katara said looking at him.

After a while it stated to rain harder. So they both went into their tents and went to sleep.

Aang was almost asleep when he heard a crack of thunder that made him sit up in shock.

"Wow, that was loud," Aang said, his heart still racing.

It started to get stuffy in the tent so he put one of the ends down for some fresh air. As he laid there he heard a voice that he thought was his imagination. But he sat up and saw it was Katara

"Oh! Hi Katara," Aang said looking at the door.

"Aang, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Katara said with worry in her voice.

Aang thought to himself, 'This is my chance; if I let her sleep here I could maybe convince her to take our relationship to the next level. Although it could be risky, but I'll do it.'

"Yeah, of course you can," Aang said as she came inside his tent.

"Thanks," she said sitting down in the corner of the tent.

"What are you doing over there?" Aang said confused.

"Oh, I thought you might need a little space, so I'll sleep over here," she said as she started to lie down.

"Oh come on, you can sleep by me if you want," Aang said trying not to sound to desperate.

"Ok, if you say so," Katara said as she got up to lie down by Aang.

They both just laid there for a few moments then Aang thought he would break the silence.

So do you wan-," Aang was cut off by Katara who gave him a passionate kiss.

They kissed long enough to need more air when they parted.

"I love you Aang, I need you," Katara said with lust in her eyes.

"I love you too Katara and I need you too," Aang said as he gave her another kiss.

The rain started to fall harder and the thunder got louder.

Aang started to take off her kimono as their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths. When he got her dress of he threw it to the side. Katara had somehow already taken off his shirt and started running her finger over his chest. Aang shivered at how cold her hands were.

"Wow, your hands are freezing," Aang said quietly.

Suddenly she threw him down and got on top of him.

"Aang, do you know why I chose this night to do this?" She said with a smile.

Aang thought for a moment. But nothing came to him.

"Hmmm, because there's no one around to hear us," he said with a smirk.

"Not quite," She said as she pointed to the opening in the tent.

Oh no, it was the full moon. The bad things about that was 1: She is a little aggressive that night and 2: It's the only night when she can Blood Bend.

Suddenly Aang felt his muscles tighten and his body start to get weak. Katara was bending all his blood into his pants (like she really needed to do that, he already had an erection). He didn't try and stop her; he couldn't and even if he could he didn't want to. Just like that she ripped his pants and undergarments off. His erection was bigger than usual; after all it had more of his blood in it than usual.

As she started to lick his member she heard moans coming from Aang, so she wanted to see what sounds he would make if she took all of him in. She gently took the tip in her mouth, liking the salty taste of his pre-cum. She slid her tongue over the slit and Aang moaned loudly as his hips automatically jerked up to the pleasing sensation. She smirked and slowly started to slide more and more of Aang into her mouth, sucking gently and loving the little sounds she could pull from Aang. She reached down and started to fondle his testicles, making Aang moan louder. She started to bob her head up and down, sucking harder than she had been. She rolled his testicles in her hand and sent Aang over the edge. He shot jets of creamy cum into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

Katara smirked and let Aang go and as soon as she did he pounced on her and ran his hands around her waist to feel her elegant curves. Just the feeling of his hands on her skin made her moan. He slowly slid his hands down to her thighs and into her undergarments and took them off.

"My turn," he purred in a sultry tone.

He slowly lowered his head down and started to lick her, searching for her clit. He knew he'd found it when she arched up and pressed her hands to the back of his head. His tongue played with her for a while his fingers gently started to probe her entrance. He was as enraptured by the noises Katara was making as she had been by his moans. After a few minutes he switched, moving his hand up to play with her clit and sliding his tongue down and pressed it into her. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue searched for her G-spot. He found the spot and pressed against it, making her writhe in pleasure. Aang played with her for a couple more minutes then decided to finish it. He rubbed his thumb a little harder on her clit and pressed harder against her G-spot. Katara hit her climax with a scream and all her juices went into his mouth. After a minute of rest Katara got up and wrapped her legs around Aang's hips, their genitals just inches away from each other.

"Katara, are you sure you want to do this?" Aang said in a caring voice.

"Aang, if I didn't want to do this would I have done all the stuff I did before?" Katara said with a smirk.

"I guess not," Aang said kissing her.

"Ok then, I want to do this," she said kissing him back.

"What if I get you pre-," Aang was cut off when she pushed him into her.

"Shush, you talk too much," Katara said.

Aang gave a small smile and gently flipped her over and started to move deeper inside her, moaning at the warm, tight heat that surrounded him. Katara screamed as he broke through her hymen and pain shot up her spine. Aang stopped moving and looked afraid.

"Are you okay?!" he asked frantically.

"Y-yeah. I-I will b. Just wait a minute, please Aang," Katara murmured quietly.

Aang obeyed, staying still until Katara nodded. He started to move slowly, thrusting gently. Katara moaned softly as the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

"O-oh! F-faster! D-deeper!" Katara gasped her voice breathy.

Aang complied, speeding his thrusts and angling himself differently to go deeper inside the wonderful heat. Katara shrieked as he found her G-spot and brushed against with every thrust. Aang shifted his weight and managed to take one of Katara's breasts into his mouth. He gently sucked on the nipple and Katara screamed loudly and contracted tightly around his cock.

"AH! S-so tight, Katara!"

"OH! Aang, I-I'm gonna cum!" Katara shrieked and raked her fingers across his back, leaving gouges with her fingernails.

"Me, too! J-just a little more!" Aang grunted, thrusting harder.

There was an almighty crack of thunder and lightning lit up the tent as orgasm raced through them at the exact same time. They screamed the other's name as Aang pumped himself into Katara as she dug her fingers into her skin and rivulets of blood started to streak down his back. The pinches of pain only heightened his pleasure. After the last wave of ecstasy passed through them, Aang collapsed tiredly on top of Katara.

"Oh Aang," Katara murmured softly, "that was amazing."

"I-I know," Aang mumbled tiredly. "Katara, I love you."

Katara smiled. "I love you, too, Aang. We'd better get to sleep."

Aang just nodded and rolled off to the side of her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed in satisfaction. The thunder and lightning had passed and only the gentle patter of rain could be heard as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
